


A Reminiscent Pain

by notspecial (notforme)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Blood, Dom/sub, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8608231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notforme/pseuds/notspecial
Summary: Contains sub!Ed, references to child abuse, blood, hitting, strangling, etc.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm new to this hellhole! Please be gentle.  
> I hear people want more bottom!Ed so.. ^o^~
> 
> Please leave comments to help me improve. First time writing smut//

Oswald moaned softly into Ed's deep kisses, shifting slightly in his lap to allow his enclosed erection to rub across Ed's dress trousers, desperate for some friction. Even the leather sofa beneath them let out a groan as he clawed needily against Ed's perfectly ironed white shirt. 

"Oswald.." Ed pulled away from the smaller man, allowing their lips to part for a mere second before Oswald slammed them back together again furiously. Ed didn't even know if he could hear him when he got like this.

Oswald slid a hand down to cup Ed's erection through the thick layers of fabric, squeezing around his heat. Ed could feel the blood pumping around Oswald's body as he wiggled impatiently. He really couldn't stay still.

"Oswald.." He tried once more. This time placing a hand on the arm holding his erection.

"Hm, what's wrong, Ed?" Oswald questioned, a hint of fear showing in his eyes.

"Nothing like that" Ed smirked. "Was just thinking maybe we could do something... a bit different this time.." He trailed off, pushing his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose. When did they even fall down?

Oswald paused, slowly releasing his grip on Ed's cock. He remained silent, but the look in his eyes spoke volumes.

"Well.. Remember the talk we had last night.." Ed was being so vague. 

Oswald paused to think. They had spoken about so much, revealing to each other their deepest secrets, talking all about their lives before the other one came and changed it.

"..The stuff from when I was younger.." Ed said awkwardly. "With my father... and how he was with me.." He couldn't look Oswald in the eyes, which was difficult not to the distance they were from each other. Close enough to feel every breath.

"Yes, I remember." Oswald sat back against his feet. "Why bring it up now?" 

"Well, I was just wondering, or thinking more.. that we could- well.." Ed struggled to find the words, waving his hand around as he spoke as if it would make things easier to say, all in vain. He took a deep breath. "Since you started your campaign to become mayor, with me acting as your Chief of Staff, I've been, uh, refraining from killing anyone. I didn't want it to affect the vote. I knew how much you wanted it.."

"Ed.."

"What I'm trying to say is.. well, you know that killing is what really hits my stride and everything, and is what keeps me sane," he laughed hearing himself say it. "Since I can't anymore, or more since I haven't," he corrected himself, "I feel I need to go back to.. old vices, shall we say.

Oswald cocked his head slightly, "..Like what?" He was only barely following what Ed was saying. He has a tendency to speak too fast when he doesn't know how to word things.

"Like.." He looked at Oswald directly, "Would you hurt me?" He bit down on his lip.

Oswald was taken back. "Hurt you? But Ed, I love y-"

"I know, I know you do, but I really need this, Oswald.." He cupped a hand to Oswald's face, making him look back at him. "I want you to fuck me."

Oswald blushed. Ed rarely spoke like this, so directly about such things. It didn't turn him off though. "So, what do you want me to do..?" He asked hesitantly. "How should I hurt you?" He looked physically pained saying those words.

"Strangle me, hit me. Make me bleed." Ed reeled off the words, reciting them from memory. It made him kinda excited. "Think you could do it?" He smirked a dirty grin.

Oswald took a few moments to compose himself before answering seriously. "Yes"

"Thank you." Ed smiled sweetly before pulling him down back into another lengthy kiss.

It didn't take the pair long to get back into the heat of things. Both sweating, rutting against each other with every deepening kiss, tongues entwined, moaning between panting breaths.

Oswald pulled back, his eyes glazed over with lust. They looked completely black. He lifted a single hand from Ed's waist up to the man's neck. He was hesitant at first as he wrapped his slender fingers around carefully, but began increasing the pressure of his fist, squeezing it.

Ed eyes clenched shut in pain, his mouth falling open in pleasure. He missed this feeling. The adrenaline rushing throughout his body, his brain screaming in panic. He could feel his veins pulsating, hot panic coating over him. "Fuck.." He tried to speak but his vocal cords were cut off.

Oswald watched Ed writhe. Skin flushed, mouth agape, throat desperately trying to heave in air. Nothing but Ed's muffled chokes could be heard as Oswald silently admired his lover. He felt his own cock twitch. Maybe he could enjoy this more than he expected.

Ed fluttered his eyes open to meet Oswald's gaze. He loved the way he was looking at him. Disgusted both at Ed and himself. Ed bit down on his lip, already slightly bruised from harsh kisses.

He loves this, Oswald couldn't help but think, Who would of guessed? He released his grip around Ed's neck, causing the man to moan in long gasps of hot, breathy air. His vision returning back to normal as he regained lost oxygen his body needed. "Off." Still regaining his composure, Ed didn't quite know what Oswald meant with this order at first, but seeing the smaller made stand and start stripping, Ed followed suit.

Now both naked before each other, Oswald gripped harshly back around Ed's neck, placing his fingers over the marks he'd already made and used this force to push him back down into the sofa. With his other free hand, he grabbed Ed's legs feverishly, moving them aside, allowing himself to sit in between them, ready to align himself up.

Ed groaned in surprised. He's quick to get into this.

"You wanna be hurt?" Oswald laughed.

Still being strangled, Ed couldn't really respond other than nodded his head as much as Oswald's grip would allow. Skin a bright shade of red.

"This is gonna really fucking hurt," Oswald warned with a devilish flick of the tongue across his lips, causing Ed's eyes to widen as he removed the hand from Ed's neck, both down to his thighs. He spat on one hand and wiped it lazily across Ed's hole. Even with proper lubrication, this was going to hurt Ed. He'd never done this before and Oswald knew the pain would be intense. He aligned himself up directly. Moaning at just the light touch from his own hand, he'd been neglecting it so far.

Ed's heart was beating so fast even before Oswald began pushing the tip of his dick inside of him. A striking red pain pierced him, it felt like his hole was being scorched by a hot iron. He could feel every inch of skin be teared open. He let out a scream in agony.

"Shut up!" Oswald landed a punch across Ed's face, causing his cheek to bruise instantly, a cut beginning to form. He grabbed down once more around his neck and used the force to push all the way inside of Ed's ass. It was dry without enough lubrication, and so, so tight. He could tell Ed had never done this before, every muscle inside of him so tense, pushing against his dick trying to get it to out. Oswald laughed. He would love this.

Tears rolled down Ed's face. He wasn't crying, the pain was so severe that his eyes watered on their own accord, pricking like a thousand needles. The pain was so blinding, he couldn't even make any noise. The hand crushing his neck didn't help either. He didn't know what hurt more, his face, ass, or aching cock that had been left untouched this entire time. He was painfully hard.

Oswald continued lengthy thrusts, a mix of natural lubrication and no doubt blood easing his way, eyes screwed shut with heavy breaths, it was so hot and tight inside of Ed. He removed his hands from Ed's neck and returned them back onto his hips. Forcefully moving Ed's body up and down his dick, nails piercing the skin on his hips, slight bruising already occurring.

Ed's hand were shaky when he brought them up to his neck to caress the wounds, the skin was tender. Oswald's eyes bore into him when their looks met. He'd never seen him this way. So dominant and possessive. This is so much better than he dreamed it'd be. He let one of his hand slide down towards his dick, desperate and aching to be touched.

Oswald grabbed his hand by the wrist before he made contact with it, dragging both of Ed's arms above his head, causing the man to whine out in need. "Not yet," Oswald snickered as he trapped his arms behind his head, grabbing Ed's thighs and pushing them to resume the same position. 

While his body folded up so tightly together against the hard leather back of the sofa, he felt completely powerless to Oswald fucking into him so hard and fast. With every thrust Oswald made, the tip of his dick would brush against his own torso, his pre-cum leaving trails in every direction, making his dick slip over every muscle. He cried out at the sensation. His ass was still hurting but this new angle allowed Oswald to push into him much deeper, hitting his prostate with every movement. He could feel himself getting close. "Oswald-" Ed moaned, only to be cut off with another punch across the face, causing him to let out a sob.

"Pathetic," Oswald spat, continuing to fuck into Ed harder than he'd ever moved his body before.

"Oswald.." Ed choked, spitting blood. "Oswald, please!" he begged, screaming. He was so close, his neglected dick now becoming unbearable.

Oswald laughed out, as he grabbed one hand to Ed's dick, allowing him to moan out in pleasure for only a few short seconds before letting his remaining hand grab his neck even more tightly then before, completely cutting off his airway. 

Ed's eye's went wide. Was he really trying to kill him? Even with his body screaming at him to get out of the situation, he couldn't. He was trapped. Lacking oxygen made his body weak. He tried to grab Oswald off him but his body wasn't responding how he needed.

Oswald laughed at his attempted, not holding up pounding into Ed, his hips slapping hard against wet skin. Oswald wasn't himself, he wasn't thinking, couldn't. He'd let everything go. He never thought fucking someone could be this empowering.

Ed's pleasure built as quick as the loud pounding of his heart, beating volumes in his ears, drowning out Oswald's animalistic moans and screams. Ed bit down onto his lip, causing blood to spill. He felt his vision fading as he was pushed over the edge. He felt his hot come shoot up onto his face, and then blackness.

Oswald continued his assault. He removed his hands from Ed's neck to grip his thighs, fucking him furiously until he came. 

It was hot and sticky, his heavy breaths blowing the few loose hairs from Ed's hair onto his face, his sweat like glue. Oswald didn't know how long he'd been there, with his forehead resting against Ed's, he was still trying to regain breath, giggling gleefully all the while.

Ed came to with a sharp inhale, followed by several loud gasps for air, flinging his head back. All he could taste was blood and his own come with every intake of breath.

Ed's sudden movements made Oswald jump. He was unconscious? Oswald felt a terrible pain in his gut for not realized, only focused on riding out his own pleasure. Once Ed had composed himself, his wide eyes met Oswald's, who took his face gently into his hands.

Ed flinched.

"Are you okay?" Oswald asked caressing his skin, covered in several substances. "Ed, you're bleeding!" He wasn't able to see before, with Ed's head hanging and long hair covering his eyes. Oswald hated himself for not even realizing until now the pain he had caused Ed and the guilt hit him hard. How did he not even notice this much blood? And the bruises too?

Ed smiled sweetly. "That was amazing.." he said softly, still light headed, struggling to hold eye contact and his eyes threatened to close again. 

Oswald felt like he'd been hit by a truck, like he felt all Ed's pain. How could he of done this? "Wait here," He exclaimed, "I'll get a wet cloth!" 

Ed watched Oswald as he hobbled off towards the kitchen, his head falling weakly to the side. He really does look just like a penguin.. Ed laughed. He stopped as he caught his own reflection in the antique mirror Oswald liked to keep in the room. "Pathetic" he whispered to himself with a smile that hurt the most. His face, battered, bruised and bloody, gave him an overwhelming sense of nostalgia. He couldn't wait to do this again.


End file.
